Just My Luck
by scottynorniron
Summary: Game Novelisation. The LW leaves vault 101, rather reluctantly, to find his father, but he finds something either much better, or much worse than he wants. Sarcastic, Alcoholic, Ladies man jerk sorta guy. Rated M, I don't own the game, Please R&R.Ch.3 up!
1. Prologue part 1: Birthday Surprise

_**Just my Luck**_

**I always thought there was potential in a very good game novelization where the main character isn't a superhero or pathetic. Fallout 3 was a very good game but they did leave some possible chances of drama and storytelling. Please note there will be violence, gore, drug-references and use, swearing and sexual scenes (no real dirty bits). It will likely take me forever to complete this and if you bear with me, I might give you an air cookie. (Not a real one, do you think I'm made of money?) Btw I tried to stay close to the game but I forgot some dialogue.**

_**Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise!**_

"Surprise!" shouted the crowd.

"God damn, my eyes!" yelled Noel, as the diner lights flashed bright.

"Noel, watch you're language" said his father, disapprovingly as several of the crowd laughed.

"Happy Birthday!" said the crowd once they calmed down. This brought the whole reason Noel was wearing a stupid party hat to light, it was his tenth birthday!

"Alright, a surprise party!" he said excitedly. His father stepped forward. "Happy birthday son, I'm so proud, already 10 years old, if only you're mother were-"he was cut off by some pretentious old fruitcake.

The Overseer

"Congratulations, young man, I don't have to tell you how special this day is." He said in his pompous tone, "Here in vault 101, when you turn 10 you're old enough to take on your first official vault responsibility, and, here you are, a Pipboy-3000."

"Wow," exclaimed Noel, "how does it work?" he looked up at the overseer.

"..You'll get your first work assignment tomorrow." The overseer walked away.

_Jerk_

"Well son I'll let you get to your party, I'm sure there are lots of people waiting to wish you a happy birthday," said his father. He walked over to the bar to sneak a quick whiskey.

Amata walked up to him. "Happy birthday, we really surprised you didn't we?" she said, These chicks love me, he thought, except Amata tended to be a lot more competitive than the others, and that was really annoying.

_But she did get me_

"Yeah alright you got me," he admitted. She had that smile on her face, "say it," she said. "No," complained Noel. "Say it," she said. "No," said Noel, firmer. "Say it," she said.

_God damn it_

"Fine, I'm your bitch." He said at last.

"Yeah you are, now, another one, guess what I got you."

_Oh hell no_

"I'm not saying it again; just tell me," He said. Amata frowned, "Alright, Grognak the barbarian issue 4, I found it in a big pile of my dad's old stuff, weird isn't it? How-"

"-yeah yeah thanks a billion," he said.

"You're welcome, now you better start mingling with all your guests." Said Amata.

Noel straightened his hair and approached Old Lady Palmer.

"Thank you for coming to my party Mrs. Palmer," he said in his good boy voice, she looked at him, and, naturally, she saw right through it.

"Oh please, there's no need to give me the act, I'm not one of the security," she said, "but nevertheless, happy birthday, I'm sure you want your present."

_Man if she were a hundred years younger and I were a hundred years older..._

"Yes ma'am,"

"Such a well mannered young man, at least when you're fathers here, well here you go, I know you like my sweet rolls, so here you go, and that's just for you, you don't have to share it, not even to all the little girls around here."

"Thank you,"

"Why I remember when you're father got here, I helped him change you and everything, it was so sad for him losing your mother, but even back then you were a little rascal, sneaking out of your playpen, throwing your toys around the room and ripping up those awful vault 'SPECIAL' books," she laughed. "This place seemed a lot more crowded back then though,"

"What did you mean "when my pap got here?" enquired Noel.

"Oh nothing just my rambling, go have fun now," she dismissed him.

Suddenly some clunky British robot started making an announcement, "Attention everybody it's time to cut the cake,"

_Aw crap_

"Andy no!" shouted Amata, but the stupid pile of junk decided to lower its whirling blade of 10 ruined birthdays in a row onto Noel's cake.

Splat! Noel ducked just in time

Good news was it got the overseer right in the face; bad news was no cake to celebrate with.

"I am mortified," it said.

Noel stood there a little annoyed, until some jerk turned him around.

"I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake," Butch DeLoria said, "Give me that sweet roll old Lady Palmer gave you,"

"Go soak your head Butch, you're not getting nothing."

"Oh yeah, well I'll teach you to mess with me,"

"Mess with _you?_" But Butch swung and made contact right on Noel's jaw. Noel stepped back as cries of outrage filled the room, Noel immediately hit back, swinging with all the might a ten year old had, he struck Butch on the nose, sending him crashing to the floor. Blood was pouring from his nose.

"Stop it, stop it!" roared officer Gomez, but the fight was over as Butch lay on the ground crying.

Officer Gomez looked at him, "That was a hell of a punch, kid," He returned to his seat.

He heard a half chuckle behind him and turned to see his father

"Good to see you're standing up for yourself, Nu-nu," said his dad, referring to him as his old pet name. "but try to reframe from leaving them bleeding, at least not in public."

The intercom began to sound; his father got up and walked over to it as Amata approached Noel.

"Wow, you just broke his nose!" she said in amazement.

"It's his fault he tried to steal my sweet roll,"

"Guess he really is a butthead, at least you can always count on Butch to make an ass of himself,"

They both laughed, Noel somewhat half-heartedly, his father returned.

"That was Jonas on the intercom," informed Dad, "He and I have been cooking up a little surprise, you should go see him down on the reactor level. Go on no one will notice if you slip out for a few minutes."

"Sure thing pap," said Noel.

* * *

Down on the resistor level, Noel caught eyes on Jonas studying the machines, Jonas came over.

"You, shouldn't be down here, young man, the reactor level is off limits."

"Nice try, Dad already told me,"

"Haha, ah you're getting too old to trick now, if you want to wait for your Dad, I'm sure he'll want to give you your present."

Noel turned around; his father's presents always meant the most to him. They weren't always huge presents, but he still loved it. When he turned 5 his father gave him a nuka-cola truck, which he still had in his room to this day.

His father walked in. "Well son here you are, I figure if you're old enough to work, you're old enough for this, your own BB gun."

"No way, this is awesome,"

"Jonas and I found it down here, it took a while for us to get it to work, and it's a good thing Butch 'misplaced' that switchblade of his. Want to try it out Nu-nu?"

"What, here?" enquired Noel, "And it's Noel,"

"No, if we fire a gun in here, the overseer will be on us like stink on manure. C'mon we found a place."

His father walked through a door behind him.

"You can come down here and shoot whenever you like,"

"This place is awesome, thanks Dad."

"No thanks, necessary, now go on try it out, and don't forget to thank Jonas,"

"Sure, later,"

Noel aimed down the sight, it was a little off, something to be fixed, he fired at the first target, miss, it was pulling to the left, so he aimed a little to the left, hit.

"Good job, keep going,"

He aimed again, hit the one on the left and the one on the right.

"Look out it's a radroach, think you can get it?"

"No sweat,"

"Good, it's important to learn to fend for yourself, after all, I won't always be here to look after you."

Noel aimed again, he breathed and every thing slowed down, it was as if only he and the radroach existed alone, he focused on it's disgusting, little head.

SPLAT

Noel lowered his gun and examined his kill.

"Excellent," said his Father, " Jonas, get a picture of me and the big game hunter,"

He put his arm around Noel, Noel was very comfortable there, his father was always working, researching stuff Noel was never allowed to see, helping all the ungrateful jerks in the vault, his Birthdays were the most he ever got to spend time with him. He wouldn't know what to do if his father ever left him, and he prayed he would never have to find out...


	2. GOAT Buster!

_**Just my Luck**_

**Second chapter! Hope nobody got too bored with the first chapter. Each chapter is going to be another quest, so it's going to be a bit lengthy and just to keep myself entertained; I'm going to play around with the characters and the story and what-not, maybe not this time but some time. And again please R&R.**

**Chapter 2: G.O.A.T. Buster!**

"You look like a perfectly healthy 16 year old boy." Said James as he surveyed his son, pretending to be ill.

"But, I'm sick, Dad really."

"No, you're not, you've tried to do this every week since you started to go to school, you really should have read 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'"

"Why is it good?" asked Noel.

His father just looked at him, and didn't say another word.

"Anything I need to know about the G.O.A.T?"

"The Generalised Occupation Aptitude Test, G.O.A.T, for short, is an occupation assignment test that everyone at vault 101 must take at sixteen to decide their future career. 'we live in the vault, we die in the vault' sound familiar?"

"Come on, we don't really have to die in the vault, do we?"

"Well that's what the overseer says, isn't it?" said Dad, he looked a bit shifty though, "Listen I have to tell you something, this place, the vault, it's not perfect, but it's safe, and that's all your mother and I wanted for you."

Noel looked at him, he knew what he wanted to say.

"Can we talk about...you know...mom?"

"Your mother was perfect, she was passionate about so many things, her work, her love, but most of all she was passionate about you." His eyes glinted, "the happiest I ever saw her was when she was pregnant with you. And that is why you have to get moving, I can't have your mothers ghost haunting me because her only son failed his G.O.A.T."

"Alright I'll see you Pap," said Noel as he walked away, before his eyes fell on the desk. "Hey dad you mind if I borrow this bobblehead, for luck?"

"We make our own luck son." said his father eyes on his files.

Noel left the office and saw Jonas talking to Stanley the mechanic, Noel gave him a curt nod as he left the clinic.

Noel walked towards the class room, he saw a group of people gathered at the corner, Tunnel Snakes.

_Oh I am not in the mood for their shit_

Noel walked past them quickly, please just let me get on with my day. Noel was almost inside the door until-

"Out of my way you stupid Tunnel Snakes,"

_Shit_

Amata

Noel turned around, the Tunnel Snakes were surrounding her, and Butch had her pressed up against the wall.

"You boys look like your having fun," said Noel calmly approaching them.

"So what if we are?" said Butch, "we're just talking to the little princess,"

Noel really didn't want to fight, especially because Paul had more muscles than skin, so he was going to see if he can talk them out of it.

"You guys better leave her alone, otherwise the overseer is gonna come down so hard you won't be able to tell your ass from the vault door,"

"Whatever, I'm not scared of the big bad dog, we're the Tunnel Snakes, we're the kings of this vault."

_I tried_

"Long live the King,"

Noel struck Butch on his jaw, he went down as the other two pounced.

Wally grabbed Noel as Paul started to work the body, it hurt, a lot, Paul was a big guy.

"Move," said Butch, he was holding his switchblade, or The Toothpick as he liked to call it.

"I'm going to kill you," he said

"Butch no," Amata screamed, she tried to pull his arm down, Butch just slapped her off.

The distraction was all Noel needed, he swung his foot and kicked the knife out of his hand.

Noel swung again and Butch went down with a footprint on his face.

He lunged his head back hitting Wally, whos grip loosened.

Paul started to move in, Noel raised his foot and kicked off of the big guy, sending him and Wally crashing to the floor.

He got off and started pounding on Wally's head.

He turned his head in time and saw Paul's boot coming in fast.

He dodged out of the way, he was behind Paul now, he kicked for the knee and Paul fell

Noel punched him in his chin.

"Enough!" yelled Butch

Noel got to his feet and faced him, his nose was bleeding and there was ice cold hate in his eyes.

"You win this time, but tell that bitch to watch out," he gestured at Amata, "You can't be everywhere at once."

"Wanna bet?"

Butch just walked off, Wally got to his feet and nodded at Noel, that guy was a little bit more respectful, but had the wrong friends, Paul stood and stared at him.

"You alright big bear?"

"Tunnel Snakes rule!"

"Intelligent input as always, Paul,"

Noel turned as Amata ran to him and hugged him,

"Thank you, stupid Tunnel Snakes, I don't know why they won't leave me alone,"

"It's 'cause your hot,"

Amata laughed

"Come on let's get to class,"

They walked in side by side, the two were never exactly dating, although they had tried and ran into awkward walls whenever they got emotional, but they found a compromise: be friends, but with 'benefits' they had managed to keep this up for almost a year now, and they couldn't complain.

When they got in Amata, being the perfect student that she was, rushed to her seat as Mr. Brotch approached Noel.

"So you finally made it, you ready to sit the infamous G.O.A.T.?"

"Oh yes, you know me, I'm all about my school work."

"Hmm, you know, I'm not even going to ask why Butch is covered in blood, now then if you would like to take your seat we'll begin."

Noel moved off to his seat, he really like Mr. Brotch, he wasn't sure why, even though the guy was sometimes a sarcastic jerk, Amata often said that the only reason he liked him was because that was who Noel wanted to be.

Noel turned in his seat and winked at Amata, she smiled

"Good luck,"

"You too,"

Noel turned back around as Mr. Brotch told off Butch.

After the papers were handed out the G.O.A.T. began

_What is this crap?_

Multi-choice questions based on vault propaganda, where was the test?

_Screw this, I'm going for the stupid answers_

So after killing himself, throwing tea in his Granny's face and answering a psychopath with the immortal line, "Yeah? up yours too, buddy!" he was finished, and he went up to join the throng of people looking for their results

Susie Mack got teacher, Freddie was unfinished , Christine Kendall went into maintenance much to her dismay, Paul got engineer, apparently Wally had seen it for what it was as well, but rather than getting pissed he used it to his advantage

_I like that guy_

Butch got, wait for it, a hairdresser

_Perfect_

Amata stepped up and of course, she was put into the supervisory track.

She let out an excited squeal and hugged Noel

"Well done,"

"Lets go get something to eat when you get your result,"

"Okay," Noel stepped forward, he laid his paper down on Brotch's desk.

He looked over it, and looked up at Noel

"You didn't try did you?"

"Not really, what did I get?"

"You don't wanna know, but I am willing to let you choose something you like,"

"Why?"

"I like your Dad and I'd like him to have a win"

"What about me getting a win?"

"Your getting to cheat at the G.O.A.T. what more do you want?"

After choosing something that allowed him to work with guns, let him heal people and allows him to be discreet he left.

Amata was waiting outside and they left togethor.

* * *

That night he and Amata were alone togethor, Noel's Dad had to work late, Amata's Dad never really cared much about her

And Amata was trying on her new dressing robe.

Noel had just been waiting outside for her to get dressed.

She came out

_Wow_

It was a pink, silk robe, and it was pressed against her breasts, her nipples were showing through it.

She stood with her shoulders back so she pushed them out, the robe opened a bit more and showed a little bit more cleavage.

His eyes were glued, she smiled, she knew she had him under her control, as always.

She moved towards him and kissed him, their tongues came togethor, tasting, exploring

His hand moved to her waist, and then lower...

They broke apart as he removed his clothes as fast as he could.

She stood before him still in her robe.

She began to move her hips as she played with the straps that held the robe in place

She grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him onto her bed.

He moved up to the top as he surveyed her, she had her hand on her knee she was moving it up slowly.

Her other hand was on her chest, she started to pull the robe apart revealing more and more

Noel couldn't contain himself, he leaped forward and grabbed her, he swung her onto the bed.

She laughed and decided she would give him what he wanted she pulled the robe apart, revealing her perfect, nude body.

Noel joined her on the bed

He kissed her on her lips, then her neck, then her shoulders working lower and lower....


	3. Crime and Punishment

_**Just My Luck**_

**Third Chapter! And officially the longest story I've ever written. Thanks to everyone that read it and special thanks to anyone that reviewed it. I love encouragement! Now, to clarify, like I said, I might play around with it but it's not every part that will be different, but there will be a few twists, mostly minor but this story is one of my first so I'm following the games story arc on the most part. And I've also been made aware I ain't too hot at grammar but I will try to fix it in future chapters so bare with me. Now on we go!**

**Chapter 3:Crime and Punishment**

Noel, I won't always be here to look after you

Noel didn't know why that phrase haunted him, before he fell asleep, it rang in his mind, he wasn't sure when it was said to him, but all he knew was it was his father that had said it.

_There's no way Dad could high tale it outta here, and why would he?_

_I was wrong..._

* * *

"Wake up, wake up!" Noel's eyes flashed open, "You've got to get up now!"

It was Amata, she looked distressed, her hair was strung all over the place and there were tears in her eyes.

"Amata, what's wrong?"

"You have to get out of here," she stammered, "my father's men are coming for you,"

"You're dad's goons?" Noel asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Why?"

"It's because of your Dad, he left the vault!"

"Say, what!?" shouted Noel, springing to his feet.

"You're Dad; he opened the vault door and escaped"

"Why would Dad leave me?" wondered Noel.

"I don't know, he never said anything to you?"

"No, never,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but he would have to have a reason to open a door thats been locked for 200 years,"

Something clicked in Noel's head.

"The door's open?" said Noel more to himself.

_Oh shit, I can see this coming a mile of._

"I take it I'm going to have to get the hell out of the vault?"

"Yeah, but it's more than that,"

"I don't need any more details," he said as he walked for his vault suit. He picked up his baseball bat and BB gun.

"Noel you don't understand"

"I understand just fine, I'm getting the hell out of here" he said, drowning out her protests," besides what could they have done that could possibly surprise me?"

"Noel, they killed Jonas,"

He stopped. His gun was in his hand.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"He's dead, Noel, I'm sorry,"

"No, you're not sorry," said Noel, straightening up, "You're psycho Father is going to be sorry,"

He started to run out, Amata caught him.

"No! Please I know Jonas was your friend but that's my father," she said, "I don't know what's wrong with him, but he isn't in his right mind,"

"Amata, the jackass has been looking for any excuse to throw my Dad and me in jail since I can remember, I'm sure as soon as he realised he couldn't get Pap he decided to go for his best friend."

"No, that's not what he was thinking,"

Noel was fuming, nearly foaming at the mouth, why didn't she get it?

"How do you know!?"

"How do you?" she said, she was still holding his arm back with a grip so tight it was like she was trying to close out his blood. "Listen, you have to get out of here, people are already calling for your blood, the security is itching to kill you, and they even tried to catch me before officer Gomez sent them the wrong way."

"Tried to get you?" as evil as the overseer seemed he had never once tried to harm Amata.

_He must have really gone round the bend; but that still doesn't mean he can't be taught a lesson._

"I won't kill your father Amata, but he still has to answer for his crimes,"

"He will, as soon as everyone calms down, please, no one has to die again today," she said, "I'll help you, but you have to promise, you'll let my father survive today, and as many security guards as possible, they're just following orders,"

"I promise you, but I will let you know, if I ever see any security or even your father when I'm out of the vault, I won't think twice"

"I understand," she resigned, "Okay, here's the plan, security isn't as tight up here because Officer Gomez has fed them some false leads, and they think you're hiding on the reactor level. Despite this they left some of the higher rankers up here: Kendall, Mack and Security Chief Hannon, and all the doors leading to the vault door are locked and several have armed guards,"

"How do you know all this?" asked a greatly impressed Noel, Amata was speaking as if it were a military operation, she had a glint in her eye as if she were born to lead.

"I do my research, plus Dad never checks if I'm in the next room while he gives out orders." She said, "Now your best bet isn't to go down to the vault door, it's to go up to it,"

"Eh?"

"My Dad's office," she said, " there's a secret tunnel there that goes right down to the vault doors in case of emergencies, you have to sneak into my dad's office, open the tunnel, and escape through the tunnel,"

"Easier said than done," scoffed Noel.

"You're public enemy number one, nothing's going to be easy," her expression softened, "listen, as much as you may be hating this place right now, there are still people here who love you, and want you to survive, especially me, so, I stole this from my Dad." She pulled out a 10mm pistol, it was in great quality and the sights were perfect to a decimetre. "I think you should use it for protection, in case they try to, you know"

"Yeah, thanks but I shouldn't, I won't be able to trust myself," declined Noel, "and you might need it more than me."

Amata hesitated but agreed "Okay, but please be careful, I'll try to meet you there if I can, but don't wait for me if I'm not there,"

"Right, goodbye Amata,"

"Good luck," she said, she left the room in a hurry and left Noel alone, he sat on his bed to collect his thoughts, Jonas dead, Dad gone, and he was a hunted man.

_So much for a quiet life_

* * *

Noel didn't bother locking the door; he took everything that mattered most to him and everything that might be important and crept out of his room, he decided to keep a low profile. Noel was no pushover but some of these guards were pretty damn scary.

He was going to creep right the way through the vault until he reached the vault doors and escape. That is if he could manage to stay out of sight.

"There you are!" came a yell from across the hall.

_Shit_

Officer Kendall had his baton out and ready to charge until a radroach burst at him from his left, he was distracted, Noel slipped past as quickly as he could and charged down the hall.

He wasn't looking at his sides as he was bee-lining for the stairs, so he never saw when a grease ball on his left crashed into him.

Noel and the person went crashing to the ground.

Noel looked up and saw Butch rising quickly to his feet, he locked eyes on Noel.

"You," he breathed

"Listen Butch, I don't want any bull right now I'm-"

"You gotta help me, man!" he said, quickly "My mom she's trapped in there with those roaches, you've gotta save her,"

"I...Butch I don't have time for this," he said.

"Please man I know I haven't been the best guy to you, but I'll do anything," he whined, "please man,"

Noel bit his lip, he needed to get the hell out of here but he also didn't want to leave Butch's mother to die.

"Allright, I'll help, but you owe me one," he said, Noel got to his feet, Officer Kendall had apparently moved on after killing the roaches.

Noel raced past Butch and into his living quarters, he ran into the room and saw Ellen DeLoria surrounded by radroaches. He swung his baseball bat at the closest bug and watched it smoosh, he swung again and again and again.

The bugs were all dead and a drunken Ellen stood up.

"You did it!" yelled Butch, running back in.

"Damn straight, I did now move!"

"No man, wait," Butch pulled off his jacket, "here, you can have this. You're the best friend I ever had,"

_Friend?_

"Thanks, bye," he said simply rushing past him, no time for pleasantries.

Noel rushed up the stairs, his sneaky exit wasn't going quite the way he planned.

He looked around him, he saw vault security at the bottom of the hall, and he ducked and went around the corner.

"Ah, hello there young man!" said Andy, the robot, very loudly.

_I really hate that thing._

Noel shot up; it looked like he was going to have to deal with the officer. He pulled out his bat and charged around the corner, only to be met with Officer Gomez.

Noel never put his bat down.

"Woagh, kid I'm not gonna stop you, I just want to talk." He said, his weapons were all away and his helmet was removed.

"Listen, I'm not sure why your dad did what he did, but he's bound to have good reasons, and you're a good kid, so I'm just gonna let you go free."

Noel lowered his bat, "Thanks, Officer Gomez, I always liked you,"

"Allright, you just be careful, the other guards won't be as forgiving as I am."

Noel left and Officer Gomez began to patrol his corridors.

Noel went through the door, he was getting closer and closer to the exit, and as he moved he couldn't help but think about what the outside was like, were there monsters? Bandits? Were there any forms of civilization?

And as he thought about the outside, he was oddly excited, as if he was always meant to go out there, as if this was going to be his life.

But he had to get out there first.

Noel stopped, there were voices around the corner.

"We're getting out of here, just like the doctor!" is what he thought he heard, a woman said something but Noel couldn't make it out, he crept closer, it sounded to him like someone was going to take a really stupid, unnecessary risk.

Noel moved around the corner, he knew exactly what was going to happen. He sprinted for them, the man had already run but the woman hesitated, he knew he had one chance.

"It's me, Tom! I want-," bullets rained down on the man, as his face exploded in the hellfire.

They saw Mary and began to open fire, but before they got a shot in, Noel dived, he dragged her out of the way, they rolled through the door.

"Hey was that the doctor's kid?" Noel heard from the outside, he kicked the locker out of the way of the door and it shut, just as the guards came around the corner.

"God damn, that was too close." Exclaimed Noel as they began to bang on the door.

Mary Holden was unconscious, she must have fainted. She had to be hidden or else something bad could happen to her if she were found. Noel placed her inside another locker but didn't lock it, she would get out when she woke up.

Noel proceeded up the stairs, he was almost there, and he had so far avoided any real fights.

He walked through the atrium and was about to walk into the boiler room, when there came a sharp bang on the window.

"You, this is your fault," yelled Allen Mack, "you and your stupid father."

Noel walked on, there were radroaches in here but they didn't seem interested in Noel, but Security Chief Hannon sure did.

"Hey!"

_Shit_

Noel pulled out his bat as Hannon ran for him. Noel ducked to the right as the guard missed, he swung his bat for him but the guard dodged to his side.

Hannon attacked again and Noel couldn't dodge in time. It struck him right in his face and Noel felt the blood go spitting from his mouth. The guard swung again but Noel ducked under this one.

He brought his bat up to Hannon's jaw, in an uppercut. He saw the teeth go flying out of his mouth.

Hannon tried to swing again but Noel moved again, exposing Hannon's side, Noel swung straight for the kidneys, Hannon let out a groan and Noel swung for the head, he heard a sickening crack as Hannon fell to the floor.

He was still barely conscious and he tried to get up, although he seemed clearly dazed and almost zombified. Noel put his foot on his chest; Hannon gave up and just closed his eyes.

Noel picked up the baton and moved on.

Around the corner he heard distressing sounds, he ducked down so as not to be seen but kept an eye on the situation.

Amata was sitting on a chair, surrounded by 2 men.

One was Officer Mack, a known sadist, the other was the Overseer.

"I had to help him, he's my friend." Said Amata, she sounded worried.

"Amata, I don't like this anymore than you do, but if you don't tell us where he is, then I'm going to have to let Officer Mack go ahead and persuade you..."

_That sick bastard!_

Before Noel could even do anything, Amata made a move.

"Look out sir, she's got a gun."

"Stay back, or else I'll kill you!" she yelled.

"Amata, where did you get that gun?" asked a furious Overseer. "Officer Mack, stop her!"

Amata shot.

"My god, Amata, you've killed him!" cried the Overseer.

"You made me do it!" she yelled as she ran from the room.

Noel walked in.

"What are you doing here?" he said, "I can only hope you're here to turn yourself in, after turning my daughter into a sociopath!"

Noel stayed quiet, pulling out his baton.

"What are you doing? You surely wouldn't kill your best friend's father"

"I'm not going to kill you; I'm just going to teach you to never, EVER, touch Amata again."

Noel approached him.

_I'm gonna enjoy this._

* * *

Noel sat beside Jonas' mutilated corpse. A lifelong friend, brutally murdered by the sick bastard coughing up blood and nursing his twisted legs.

Noel found the message he was holding, more than likely he was on his way to give this to Noel before he was cut down.

He played it.

"Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first. I... I don't really know how to tell you this Noel. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going." At this point Jonas interrupted him.

"Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with,"

"Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you Nu-Nu."

Noel's eyes had blurred, they weren't tears of sadness, but they were tears of anger, tears of confusion, what was more important to his father than staying with his family?

"I'm sorry, Noel" he turned around and saw Amata behind him.

"Don't be, none of this was your fault, it was the doctor's"

They stayed silent for a few moments.

"Come on Noel you have to get out of here now," she said.

"Ok," said Noel getting to his feet.

Amata hugged him, Noel held her close.

"Oh god, Noel I killed a man,"

"You didn't have a choice."

"But it was so horrible. There was so much blood." She cried. "Please, take the gun, and look after yourself. I'll try to get out there."

She turned and went away leaving Noel with his gun.

* * *

Noel stood at the door, this was it, this was the moment he was going to leave his home behind, he had thought about it before but anytime it crossed his mind it was surrounded with glory, he was the vault champion, and the women swooned and the men wanted to be him.

It was nothing like this.

Amata was there too, she didn't say much, just goodbye.

Noel opened the door as the guards began to knock on the locked metal one behind him. Amata fled back through the tunnel. Noel stepped forward he stepped onto the rocky floor on the outside of the door.

The guards came out, they were reluctant to leave the vault premises even though he was only a few feet away.

Noel ignored them as he turned towards the rickety wooden door at the end of the cave. He ignored the signs from 200 years ago that said help us in scrawled writing.

He heard the vault doors behind him close.

He put his hand on the wood.

_It may be a cliché but this time it works._

_Today is the first day of the rest of my life._


End file.
